Christmas Morning
by TE Secret Santa
Summary: Harry could hear their feet. They were just outside the door. All four of them, if he wasn't mistaken. He cracked an eye to look at the bedside clock. Five am. Five in the bloody morning. Fir Remuslives


_For: remuslives_

_Pairing 3: Hermione/Harry_

_Prompts: Waking up Christmas morning, or cuddling and a hot cup of cocoa, or preparing Christmas dinner._

_Must Have: fluff and happy feelings_

_Happy Christmas, Lana!_

Harry could hear their feet. They were just outside the door. All four of them, if he wasn't mistaken. He cracked an eye to look at the bedside clock. Five am. Five in the bloody morning. The whole adult family hadn't even gone to bed until nearly two; eggnog and food was to blame. Behind him, Hermione shifted and grumbled, so he knew she had heard them as well.

The door of their bedroom creaked open, and three sets of feet tip-toed across the room. Their oldest, James, a carbon copy of Harry but with Hermione's chocolate eyes, peeked over the side of the bed, and poked his father. Harry, used to Christmas morning with this brood, rolled over.

With a squeal, the second youngest, Rose, climbed up the bed and laid down on top of him, tickling him through the covers. On the other side, Lily was poking her mother. Harry opened his eyes looked around for the baby, and found him in James's arms. Sitting up, Harry took the younger child and beckoned James up.

"Nate was dirty, so I changed him, when I passed the girls' room, they were whispering about pouring water on you. I figured this was a better idea," James, aged ten, explained, sitting beside his father. Harry bounced the baby on his lap, causing the child to laugh loudly.

"Thanks, Jamie. Now if only we could get the girls back to bed," Harry sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. They had, undoubtedly, seen the mountain of presents under the tree. Beside him, the two girls were curled up with their mother, both repeating for the hundredth time their Christmas wish lists and hoping that Santa had brought them everything they wanted. Of course, Santa Harry had done his best, all the while, Hermione saying their were spoiling their children.

Slowly, Harry and Hermione crawled out of bed, sent the children off with James as babysitter while they got dressed, and made their way in to the kitchen.

Rose and Lily were at each end of the table, setting 'Christmas Breakfast'. Bread covered in butter and cinnamon, cereal and milk, a fresh apple, and a spoon on a napkin. James had Nathaniel in his high chair, helping the child eat cereal.

"We wanted to make you pancakes, mommy, but Jamie said no," Rosie said, clutching her mother. At four years old, she was very much a mommies girl, while Lily, three years older, migrated between parents evenly. She hugged her father, pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek, and said, "Merry Christmas, daddy."

"Merry Christmas, my sweet. Thank you for making us breakfast, ladies, it looks very good. Did you make yourselves any? No? Alright, grab your bowls, we wont be eating Christmas dinner until later this afternoon at Grandma Molly's." Harry used magic to pour the cereal and milk, just to hear his daughters clap their hands in delight. Hermione had relieved James of baby-duty with a caress on the shoulder and a kiss to the top of his head. James had reached the manly stage where it was childish to show love for his mother. He surprised her by hugging her and wishing her a happy Christmas, kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled at Harry, both hoping the stage was short lived.

The family ate in record time, but, because they were cruel parents, the children were sent upstairs to dress in their Christmas best. Harry took the boys to their shared room, dressed Nate, and helped James tame his unruly hair as best they could. The girls reappeared in matching red dresses, gifts from their Aunt Ginny. Ginny had found the one shade of red the Weasley's could wear and not look like a fire, and so had bought out the store for the children and adults. Boys would be wearing green shirts and black pants, and the girls red dresses or blouses with black pants or skirts. The Weasley and Potter clan were sitting for family portraits for Molly's gift.

Gift opening was soon over, as Rose and Lily were competing with each other to see who could open their presents fastest. James, years of experience under his belt, was opening, examining each gift, and setting it aside, with the wrapping paper underneath. 'Good boy,' Harry thought, knowing Hermione would be mentally keeping track of what gifts came from whom, to write thank you notes later.

By ten am, the girls had opened and played with most of their toys. James had already begged to take his new broom (Nimbus 2008) for a ride and been told no by his mother. When he turned eyes to Harry, a look of pleading filling the brown orbs, Harry had to fight hard not to disagree with Hermione. Instead, Harry promised to take James the next day, weather permitting. His own brand new broom, the new Lightning series from Firebolt, was currently hidden in the shed. James would beg to ride it, and if rumor was true, this broom would break all standing speed records. Hermione would have a heart attack.

Presents for the family were gathered up, the children dressed warmly in their winter cloaks. Hermione stepped through the grate with Nate in her arms, James followed her on his own. Harry lifted Rose to his hip, and took Lily's hand. Concentrating, he twisted on the spot, and reappeared just outside the Burrow's wards. Upon entering the cozy home, his daughters were snatched from his arms by Molly.

In typical Christmas at the Burrow tradition, Molly bustled around her kitchen, grandchildren underfoot, waving away any offers made by her children to help. Arthur sat before the fire, pouring over the new book from Fred and George, "PCs for Dummies". The family gift for Arthur was a computer, much to Molly's dismay.

The family took their holiday picture, causing Molly to tear up and vanish back to her kitchen. Christmas dinner was eaten in record time, and as night fell, the Potter/Weasley bunch sat around the fireplace with mugs of hot cocoa, listening to Celestina Warbeck, and watching the children play.

Hermione curled herself into Harry's side, kissing his cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Turning his head to kiss her lips, he replied, "I love you too, Hermione. Merry Christmas."


End file.
